Christmas shopping extravaganza
by Alis Volat Propris
Summary: in which Saitou is very effectively persuaded to go Christmas shopping with one genki weasel girl. Saitou/Misao Oneshot.


AN: Poor Saitou kun.

Saitou exhaled. Breath in, breath out. Multiple blood vessels blaring he avoided the urge to kill. Must not maim, must not beat, slash, hack, bash…He was participating in everything he hated, currently. Large crowds of people, all being herded the same direction, and last minute planning. His eyes narrowed at the group of lecherous boys eyeing Misao. One look and a lip curl sent them away as Saitou followed her *closely* keeping a more watchful eye on her. Why he ever put up with such mindless torture he would never fully understand. It had to have been her. She could talk her way through anything, even him at times which was no small feat. It didn't hurt that she'd tried on her Christmas present to him for the past few nights. Needless to say _her_ forms of persuasion were _very_ persuasive.

Thus he was in his own personal hell wandering with his small slice of heaven. He was allowing himself to be dragged by one petite Itachi girl through the local shopping mall. The mall, of all places. Gods he must really care for her to do this. He grumbled bemoaning his tragically ironic fate. It really was all her fault they were doing this in the first place.

Misao had been working double shifts at the restaurant simply to try and pay for all her Christmas gifts. That part was fine and dandy. She'd worked hard for the money she earned. Saitou had thought she'd be perfectly fine, all they had to do was sign cards, pick up the gift cards and mail them out. He hadn't known what to expect with her and Christmas but he was looking forward to the few days off of work spending them alone with her. He had filled his quotas had taken care of paperwork had gotten his shifts covered and was looking forward to a Christmas eve and a Christmas day and the day after without having to resort to physical violence, arrest anyone, or shoot somebody. Apparently she had other ideas. She didn't believe in gift cards. Makimachi Misao refused to purchase gift cards for the ungodly amount of relatives she had.

"Gift cards lack imagination and a personal touch." She had said. But shopping for so many people last minute was a nightmare to end all nightmares.

"Beggars can't be choosers" He had told her, hoping she would drop it.

He really did put on a brave front. Sometimes he refused to give way to her simply to keep her from becoming spoiled rotten…er…more spoiled than she already was because of him at times. But she would never know the affect she had on him. It had taken some… _persuasion_ but both of them had thoroughly enjoyed that portion of it. Now he realized why. In his mind he had pictured something entirely different than what was actually happening. They'd been shopping for hours.

Lazy Itachi, he grumbled. They were, going from place to place, the genki girl in a shopping frenzy all because she'd left it till Christmas Eve. Saitou eyed his watch wearily…just when exactly had the mall opened again? A pack of cigarettes and 3 coffees ago he thought with a yawn, as she haggled with the mall vendor. It was getting late and it was obvious that the sale's people were weary. Misao was going in for the kill. She whined and haggled and snapped and complained and batted her eye lashes, wiggled her hips in all the right ways. Saitou probably should have protested to her use of her body against them only she did it to him all the time, and she was right. Her methods were _very_ effective in getting what she wanted.

To remind her of that power would be tantamount to disaster and so Saitou let it go. He currently carried their most recent purchases, already having to make two trips to the car to load the junk. It appeared he would have to make another. He rubbed his neck with his gloved hands, cracking it as he stretched. She hadn't lost her energy yet, she'd been shopping for nearly twelve hours straight. Of course she'd also had three lattes with an extra shot in each all eggnog.

Misao flashed a victory sign as she had two more bags in tow, practically jumping on him in her joy.

"I just saved fifty dollars!" She giggled, latching her arms around him as she hugged him. Saitou rolled his eyes, his arms full unable to avoid the extremely public gesture.

"Guess it's time for another trip to the car?" She suggested, green eyes twinkling. Saitou grunted non commitally.

How she had so much goddamned energy after this experience he would never know. It was like the girl could get high off of oxygen. Saitou sighed.

"Saitou?" She murmured, looking up at him.

Yellow eyes stared down at the girl, and suddenly those eyes took on a mischevious twinkle as she dragged him into a hallway. Coral lips met his in a heated kiss, as Misao wound her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

Saitou, unable to stop her as his arms were full and to drop those presents meant her fury, simply accepted his fate. She released his lips, motioning to the mistletoe above him to which Saitou scowled.

"You know I hate public displays" He said gruffly.

"I know. Which is why I thought I would do it while your hands were full" She grinned, flashing another victory.

"These hands will find other uses later." Saitou promised, eyes amber as they eyed her with desire. "Can we leave now?"

Misao's face was still mischevious as she scratched her chin thoughtfully "I don't know…."

"Itachi" Saitou growled, not in the mood for her teasing.

"Alright." Misao agreed, considerately.

Saitou breathed a sigh of relief.

"After all we have to wrap them all!" Misao cried energetically to which Saitou replied with a moan.


End file.
